A conventional air-conditioning system has formed a plurality of communication networks, and each communication network has formed a plurality of nodes.
Each node has had physical connection-path information on the communication network, and it has been determined whether or not a received communication frame is transferred or not based on the connection-path information (see, for example Patent Literature 1).